


Courtesy of the Kean Incident

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluffy Violence?, Happy Ending, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barbara discovers Jerome is sleeping with Jim, she tries to kill him.</p><p>The proceeding incident teaches Jerome a lot and only succeeds in bringing the relationship between himself and the detective to another level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtesy of the Kean Incident

Jerome runs his fingers expertly up smooth skin, finding, exactly where he knew it to be, the spot where the smooth skin ended and a scar not too old began. The scar was younger than his own, younger than their sexual relationship, younger than his feelings for the older man. He paused, the emotions flooding through him almost making him want to turn and run all over again. He takes a deep breath, knowing what he's about to say is going to be difficult.

 

"You took a bullet for me." The usual playfulness and sarcasm is nowhere to be found.

 

He remembers like it was yesterday, running down the tall narrow alleyway away from Jim. He'd been trying to hide his feelings from him by running from him and Jim hadn't been having any of it. He guessed the older man had gotten tired of the red head leaving before he woke up, and had pretended to be asleep until he had felt Jerome begin to stir and make his exit.

 

As the teen swung his legs over the side of Jim's bed he had suddenly felt a strong hand close over one of his wrists. Jim's familiar voice rang quietly into his ear: "Where are you going?"

 

There were a million things he felt in that moment, but like all of the other symptoms of his humanity, he tried to crush the foolish desire he had to talk to Jim about how he felt. He tried instead, in vain, to brush Jim's hand off. If he were open-if he weren't afraid of seeming weak-weren't afraid to show his humanity-maybe he'd ask, _I thought you'd_ want _me gone before morning?_

 

If he were brave maybe even ask, _You only wanted me for the sex,_ didn't _you?_

 

But he's silent. Maybe he doesn't want to know what Jim would say. Instead he just stands up, pulling up his pants with his free hand and turns toward Jim to give him a big old smirk, a dark humored one which wipes Jim's hand from his wrist quite effectively. Free from the other man's grasp Jerome is able to quickly traverse the length of the room, and he's out the door just as Jim gets to searching for his pants in the dark.

 

He didn't expect Jim to be able to catch up to him so quickly. The morning was foggy and wet, the pavement shining charcoal beneath his feet as he attempted to put ground between himself and the detective. What he hadn't been expecting was Barbara. He stopped short, Jim only barely catching himself from falling into him. They both looked on, the blonde woman looking beautiful and slim as she stood tall and proud smack dab in the middle of their path.

 

"Isn't it just adorable?" She asks rhetorically, before placing her hands on her hips, "Two lovebirds running around Gotham?" She gives a long pause before sending Jerome a sneer, "You think it's funny to sleep with _my_ Jim? And to think I almost cared when Galavan killed you..." At the look the two give her she simply replies, "How I know you two are sleeping together isn't important."

 

"What is then?" Jim demands, angrily.

 

"Calm, Jim," She gives him a bright, playful smile, "You know, Jim, I always knew you'd end up with a member of the MANIAX! I just thought it would be me...you know what! It still can be, Jim! I'll get rid of this _kid_ , and you'll come to realise, you will, that _we_ belong together." She whipped out her gun, immediately releasing a shot. It was the perfect shot, she thought, she'd done perfectly, and the bullet was headed straight for the perfect mark. What she didn't plan on was Jim getting in its path.

 

Instead of a head of pretty red hair, the bullet smashed into Jim's shoulder, blood splattering as Jerome fell over in shock behind him.

 

All three jaws seemed to drop in that moment, and before Jerome could even react, the woman had disappeared as easily as she'd come. Jim was breathing hard and Jerome crawled over to him, searching his pockets, hadn't Jim brought a phone? A walkytalky? _Anything?_ But it seemed he'd run after Jerome too quickly to grab some form of communication. Which left Jerome with no option other than to run off, leaving Jim muttering incoherently on the ground, to try to find someway to get help.

 

He found the nearest pay phone and made an anonymous call. 911 is always free.

 

After that he watched from a rooftop to ensure they got to Jim, which they did, just in time. He watched with an emotionless face as the ambulance drove away and the cops lingered only long enough to look for a few scraps of evidence of whatever may have gone down. When there was no longer any more reason to justify watching, he curled up and looked up into the clouds instead.

 

Had Jim really _taken a bullet for him?_

 

"I did." Jim replies to his pre-flashback question.

 

That brought him back to his current situation, straddling Detective Jim Gordon and feeling up that damned scar. He looks into the twisted flesh of it, the way it dips in a bit, and he can still feel horror rushing through his stomach at the memory of the bullet tearing through the man he isn't willing to admit his feelings for.

 

He'd normally want to kill anyone who dared make him feel anything so deeply, but there was something about Jim that mercilessly tore down every wall he pull up as though it were made of sand.

 

Jim looks down at Jerome, and he sees so much conflict and fear in Jerome's eyes that he begins to worry about him. He never lets so much emotion show through. Soon though, the teen's eyes clear-replaced by a new confidence, like he'd recognised something he hadn't before-and Jerome clears his throat.

 

He forces himself to be vulnerable in front of Jim.

 

"Well, I think your intentions are more than clear now." The maniacal boy says, leaning his head against Jim's neck, fingers still very gently feeling across the scar.

 

Jim laughs, "My intentions?"

 

"Yes," Jerome says, "Your intentions toward...well, me." He says, fingers leaving the scar in favor of completely wrapping his arms around the detective. He pauses, "I guess I'm not just-" Another pause, "Not _just_ a good fuck to you." He looks up at Jim in question, eyes searching, grin deceivingly wide, "Am I?"

 

Jim's eyes are soft, "No, you're not." He leans forward and captures the redhead's lips as if in emphasis. Jerome can only open his lips for him and tighten his grip on the detective's shoulders. Jim can barely help it, and when Jerome gives a moan it is all the encouragement he needs to slip his hands down from Jerome's waist to squeeze his ass.

 

"Jimmy...!" Jerome playfully feigns offense.

 

Jim is smirking as he feels the teen's slim arms slide down from his shoulders and watches with lust filled eyes as the boy pulls his own shirt over his head, throwing it across the room. He watches as Jerome closes those pretty eyes and tries desperately to grind himself against Jim's lower regions. He could already feel the iron hard cock jutting out against his own and getting harder every second.

 

Jim takes control as he feels his control over _himself_ dissipating, and within moments he's discarded all of his own clothing. He's slipping Jerome's boxers slowly down his hips then, gesturing for the redhead to stand and let them fall to the floor where he left them before returning to the warmth of Jim's lap. Jim's hands are rough around Jerome's hips, really, _really_ holding him tight, tight enough you'd think he thought the maniac might try to escape.

 

The moans coming from Jerome once Jim starts preparing him though, show exactly how far from running away Jerome is.

 

He's been flipped, Jim throwing the redhead down against his mattress. Two fingers now. And god, Jerome's pretty pale skin is just fair game anywhere that clothing can hide. Before long he has marks all down his chest, blooming against his collarbone and even around his navel. Three fingers, stretching him wide. It's good, but he knows, _knows_ Jim is so much better.

 

"Jim-" Jerome asks, hips jerking. He feels the detective kissing up his neck, up to finally meet his lips before pulling away toward his ear.

 

He could feel the warm ghost of Jim's breath on his skin: "What do we say, Jerome?"

 

"Please?" Jerome asks. He feels the tip against his entrance in answer, teasing, not pushing in in the slightest.

 

Jim smirks, "Gonna have to say it a little louder than that-" Jerome struggles in frustration for a moment, and in a last attempt at some friction his hand makes a beeline for his erection only to be swatted and then pinned down. "Not until you say it louder." He pauses, thinking, "Not until you scream it."

 

At those words Jerome knows he can't hold out much longer; he can still feel Jim's tip against his entrance, just barely touching him, and Jim is being so demanding and _sexy_ and _christ Jerome needs his cock inside of him right. Now. God. Damn. It. All._ "Please Jim, please!" He's begging at the top of his lungs-he's sure even the neighbours can hear.

 

In one swift, fluid motion, Jim pounds himself into Jerome, fully seating himself. It inspires a loud sound of pleasure to resonate from the teen, whose insides felt just about stretched to bursting.

 

He gave the eighteen year old a second, knowing he'd need time to adjust to this size. When Jerome can only whimper and whisper: "...More..." He knows he's ready, and he starts slowly. Fingers are clawing into Jim's back and Jerome's hips and he begins thrusting inside him in earnest. He's tight and Jim can barely think at that point, and so he does the only thing he can think of. He sets a long kiss into motion as he pounds the redheaded maniac into his mattress.

 

Jerome kisses him right back.

 

"J-jim!" The pleasure is rushing through him in waves, and when the detective's hand slips down between them a few expletives rush through him too.

 

Jerome whines as his member begins to get major attention from the blond, who's panting loudly into his ear with exertion. It's then that everything really, _really_ hits him and he cums harder than he ever has in his life. His orgasm sets off a chain reaction, and Jim can feel the muscles of his entrance tightening and loosening sporadically around him. It makes it hard to think, hard to even control his movements, and they become jerky and inconsistent as he feels himself drawing closer.

 

Jerome's body goes slack beneath him in euphoria, smiling, though Jim can't see it at the moment. He holds him, rocking against him until he releases deep inside the redhead-who is, yes, still smiling. Smiling as Jim pulls out, smiling as he finally curls up against him under the covers for sleep, and smiling as he thinks in the darkness for mere minutes, exhausted.

  
It's far from the first time they've done this, he lost his virginity to Jim months ago-but...this was somehow... _different_. The feelings, the sensations, the _emotions_. He could have sworn he and Jim had just made love. His eyes closed slowly, for the first time with Jim, not to open until morning.


End file.
